


Three Sheets to the Wind

by badgerling



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, alien-related drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerling/pseuds/badgerling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens kinda make them do it. Kinda. But it's just an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sheets to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> From a comment_fic prompt: "SG1, Daniel/Cameron, alien alcohol, alien weed, alien music...the rest is all them"

Something was wrong. Sort of. Well, okay, it wasn't really _wrong_ , but Daniel had never been the type to get drunk, even after years of being friends with Jack, despite being a lightweight, and even after years of attending one alien feast after another. But those feasts had usually involved only one ceremonial drink with low alcohol content.

This was different. _This_ was making his head spin. Granted, that could have just as easily been what was in the plant the natives had tossed on the fire. The smoke had smelled like a mixture of cinnamon and sandalwood, and Daniel had been worried if was going to make his allergies flare up again. He should have suspected that something was a little off when that thought only made him dissolve into a fit of giggles.

But that had been an hour ago, and the smoke wasn't dying down, and the comely bar wenches (hut wenches? Daniel didn't know what to call them, though wenches wasn't really a good word either since wenches is usually a term used solely for women and this tribe wasn't fond of discrimination based on gender, and that was another mental tangent that made Daniel nearly fall out of his chair) kept filling his mug with some kind of beer that tasted like honey and malt liquor all at once and now the feast had turned into a dance party, and for some reason, Mitchell dancing in the smoke wearing flowers on his head was both the funniest and the most attractive thing Daniel had seen in awhile.

At least, he assumed it was flowers. The smoke was messing with his head, and sometimes Mitchell looked like he was wearing a pile of fruit on his head, which was just ridiculous. Funny, but ridiculous. The walls were also bleeding blue, green, and pink, all in neon, and Daniel was pretty sure that wasn't natural.

Daniel also wasn't sure entirely when everyone at the party started pairing off and disappearing out the door. Some people seemed in worse shape, like the aftermath of an Earth frat party, but others were still giggling and clinging to each other mostly because they could. Soon enough it was just him and Cameron in that hut, the remains of the feast around them, smoke still heavy in the air, music still coming from somewhere (there wasn't a band and these were primitive natives, they shouldn't have a sound system!), and Daniel thought they should really stumble back to their tent.

But then Cameron dropped boneless onto the bench next to him, and he knew they were in no shape to stand, let alone leave. His theory was confirmed when Cameron slumped to the side, resting his head on Daniel's shoulder. He was laughing, softly, at some joke Daniel hadn't heard yet, but he was pretty sure it would come to him eventually. From this close Daniel could see that Cameron really was wearing flowers in his hair, a wreath of them, like Cameron had just won gladiatorial combat and had been rewarded. Which, Daniel supposed, was better than a hat made out of fruit.

"Best planet ever," Cameron muttered, and Daniel caught him looking up at him in a sideways manner, which was probably the only way he could without moving his head from Daniel's shoulder. "Hey, Jackson?"

"Hmmm?" Daniel really didn't trust his ability to form words right then. He might not even be able to speak English anymore. He wasn't sure, he hadn't tried. Didn't really want to either, because every time he opened his mouth, he got more smoke into him, and the colors the walls were bleeding were starting to pulse in time to the music.

"Where'd everybody go?"

Daniel actually looked around then and really processed that they had been left alone. Even Teal'c, Sam, and Vala were gone, which was weird, and gave Daniel all kinds of strange mental pictures about Teal'c setting up some kind of harem. Which was obviously wrong, since it was more like Vala to actually set up the harem, but before Daniel could go too far down that train of thought, Cameron elbowed him hard in the side. "Ow!"

"You spaced."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Cameron didn't push to answer to his question, so Daniel didn't let it bother him. Everyone was gone, and they should just accept that. He nodded a little, with finality, and the colors on the wall seemed to dull a little, less neon, more soothing pulsing, and it took Daniel a second to process that that was probably because the music had become less frantic. "We should go back to camp," but there was a definite lack of conviction in Cameron's voice, and Daniel only made a vague sound of protest.

He was comfortable, the smoke wasn't bothering him, and his head felt suddenly heavy. Cameron's arm somehow made its way around Daniel's waist as he moved closer. Maybe it was the alcohol or the drugs or the music, but the hut felt colder suddenly, and Daniel didn't protest as Cameron's body heat chased the chill away. He didn't even protest when Cameron lifted his head, looking at Daniel for a moment, and Daniel was actually going to laugh at being this close to Mitchell.

But that didn't really seem as funny, not when Cameron moved closer, and Daniel could suddenly taste him. He found his hands were on Cameron's shoulders to the point where he didn't know if he had pulled Cameron closer or if Cameron had moved on his own, but he certainly wasn't pushing Cameron away or breaking that kiss to tell him to stop. Definitely wasn't going to after his own hands bunched in the fabric at Cameron's shoulders, and Daniel pushed the other back against the bench.

Normally, he would have second-guessed this. He would have assumed it was both of them responding to the alcohol or the smoke or maybe even the walls bleeding color, but kissing Cameron felt a little bit like finally getting the last drink of water in a very dry desert. Besides, Cameron had one hand tangled in Daniel's shirt, trying to pull it up and off, while the other hand tried to figure out the complexities of Daniel's belt, all without breaking that kiss.

Daniel did, though. He was good at multiple trains of thought, sure, but definitely not during times like this, not when Mitchell was beneath him, and not when there seemed to be a lot more of that lovely smoke in the air than there had been a few seconds ago. Maybe that was all in his imagination. Daniel sat back on the bench, pushing Cameron's hands away from his waist. He undid the belt and popped open the button on the uniform pants, and he figured that Cameron was a smart kid. He could figure out the zipper well enough on his own.

Daniel braced his knee against the bench, leaning forward, but he didn't immediately return to kissing Cameron. His hands found the bottom of Cameron's shirt, though, pushing it up as Daniel moved forward. He really was planning on kissing that mouth again, but he got distracted with the line of hair that disappeared into the top of Cameron's pants. He pressed his mouth to it, laughing softly as Cameron jumped and Daniel heard a thump as his head hit the back of the bench.

He looked up in concern, but Cameron was laughing as he rubbed the back of his head, and Daniel kept himself from saying something about Cameron being weird. That might ruin the mood.

Once he was sure that Cameron wasn't going to end up with a concussion, Daniel returned his mouth to Cameron's skin, licking gently as he took his hands away from Cameron's shirt. Getting Cameron's belt undone was easier for him. His face was right there, after all, and it was always easier to do complicated things up close. Once the belt was loose and the button and zipper undone, Daniel slid his fingers between Cameron's hips and his clothes, tugging them down slowly.

Cameron groaned, reminding Daniel that there was someone else involved, that he wasn't just dreaming again, or fantasizing, and he paused. Honestly, briefly, thoughts about military rules and regulations entered his mind, but the alcohol smoothed over all of that. No one would see them. No one that would tell, anyway.

He angled his face down, drawing Cameron's pants down slowly, careful of the erection that was obvious through his boxer briefs. He pulled Cameron's pants down to the middle of his thighs, and he knew that undressing him any further right then would mean having to move, and Daniel wasn't really ready to do that. Not yet. He ducked his head, pressing his mouth against Cameron's cock through the fabric of his underwear.

That got a louder moan, one that was muffled when Cameron pushed a hand against his mouth, keeping himself from crying out loud enough to draw attention to them. His other hand came down to the back of Daniel's head, tangling in his hair like he was trying to make sure Daniel didn't move. Daniel made a soft sound, his hands coming back to Cameron's hips, fingers curving around the waistband of the man's underwear.

"Need to..." he muttered, moving his mouth off of Cameron and inadvertently shrugging off his hand. But only for a moment because soon enough he had Cameron's underwear bunched around his thighs with his pants. Daniel let his eyes move down Cameron's body, and when he got to the other man's hard cock, Daniel had to reach beneath his body and adjust his own erection. Cameron noticed the movement, lifting his head slightly, and he actually licked his lips, something made Daniel duck his head again, muffling his own moan against Cameron's thigh.

Cameron's hand came back down against his hair again, tangling in the strands this time, hard enough to hurt, just a little, and enough to really get Daniel's attention. He laughed softly, pressing his mouth against Cameron's thigh before he moved a little closer.

He glanced up at Mitchell's face, and he didn't try and fight the quick grin that flashed across his own. He trailed his tongue across the head of Mitchell's cock, his grin returning as Cameron seemed to stop breathing, his head arched back and pressed against the bench. He slowly took the head into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside as he worked his mouth down the length of him.

His hand came up, wrapping around the base of Cameron's cock, stroking up as he moved his mouth back, and down as he took Cameron back into his mouth. Slowly at first, but the more Cameron's fingers twisted in his hair, the faster Daniel went. He adjusted his speed, his angle, hell, even the tightness of his grip on Cameron's dick based on the sounds the other man was making. It didn’t take long. Daniel figured it probably wouldn’t. Alien alcohol, alien drugs, alien color-bleeding walls. Just as he felt the cock in his mouth pulse, Daniel could have sworn that he saw those same colors flare a bright mixture of chartreuse and fuchsia as Cameron came, spilling into his mouth.

Daniel swallowed as much as he could, pulling his mouth away to wipe the rest, and he kissed his way up Cameron's chest, over his neck, and up to his mouth again. The kiss was lazier this time, despite Daniel's own arousal, despite knowing that they weren't finished and probably wouldn't be done for hours, and Daniel made no move to move off of Cameron. There wasn't a lot of places he could go, for one, and Cameron was surprisingly comfortable.

For another man on a bench in a smoke-filled hut. Daniel had to bite back another giggle at that as he pressed his face against Cameron's neck. It was easier there to just breathe in and out, inhaling the warmth the scent of Cameron. Cinnamon. Like the smoke, but stronger. Better.

Even his mind was going a little foggy, and Daniel stretched slightly, his knee catching Cameron's clothes and dragging them down a little further. He kissed the pulse point of Cameron's neck, but his eyes were heavy, and he couldn't manage to lift his head to kiss Cameron properly. Not that it mattered because he felt and heard Cameron's breathing evening out, and Daniel wasn't sure if it was the orgasm or the food or maybe the alcohol and the music, but he knew Cameron was out.

And that actually sounded like a good idea to him, his eyes becoming impossible to open as the alcohol settled in his body, and the smoke and the music lulled him into a sense of peace.

It was dawn before Daniel woke up with his mouth feeling like he'd licked a cat, but he didn't have a headache, and it didn't feel like he was suffering from some alien hangover. And Mitchell made a really nice pillow. He was obviously still drowsy and maybe still a little bit high because that thought coupled with the fact that Mitchell was shirtless should have made him get up. As it was, it only made him snuggle down into the warmth of the other man again.

Daniel was almost asleep again when the voice of the village elder broke through to his tired brain. For a moment, Daniel just blinked up at him with tired eyes, and he didn't quite get what the man was saying, not right away. Eventually his brain caught up with the words being said, and Daniel offered a faint smile and a nod of thanks. He settled back down against Mitchell, and it wasn't long before he felt the touch of his fingers in Daniel's hair.

"What did he say?" Mitchell's voice was soft, but Daniel was sure that was more because of an equally bad taste in the other's mouth than any need to keep from disturbing anyone. The elder had left, and they were alone in the hut again.

"That we're now a part of the tribe," Daniel said, finally forcing himself up and off of Mitchell. As he sat up, he became aware of the state of their clothes. Or the state of _his_ clothes and the lack of Mitchell's, which Daniel didn't remember him losing which should have made him worry, but mostly, he just wanted to stare. Daniel had the decency to look away as he stood up, despite what had happened the night before. He adjusted his clothes, zipping his fly, and managed to turn and face Mitchell while keeping his eyes carefully averted.

"We get a present for joining the tribe? People need to give more gifts," Mitchell said, though Daniel thought his attempt had humor seemed a little half-hearted and maybe he was sneaking looks at Daniel, but for Daniel to really know that, he'd have to look at Mitchell, and he was not going to do that. Much.

Talking was a welcome distraction, though, and Daniel sighed, letting his mouth even out into a slightly annoyed line. "I think last night was the present."

"Oh, the, uh..." Mitchell trailed off with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he glanced back at Daniel. Daniel kept his face blank, though, and Mitchell cleared his throat and found his pants before finishing that sentence with, "The smoke, right?"

"And the drink," Daniel added. Mitchell looked like he was going to say something more, but just as he got his pants buttoned, the fabric covering the opening of the door was pushed aside.

"There you are! Here they are!" Vala said, both to the two in the hut and someone outside it. She was smiling like she'd just won the best treasure hunt or game of hide and seek in the world. Then she noticed Mitchell and his inability to find his shirt, and her smile turned into a smirk. It was an expression that Daniel realized he suddenly didn't like all that much. "And what did you two do last night?"

Not that Vala was really expecting an answer. She had obviously already filled in the blanks with a story that was probably way more sordid than what actually happened. Though not by much. Daniel avoided the question all together as he retrieved Mitchell's shirt and tossed it to him. Of course, everyone's timing being what it was, he was still putting it on when Teal'c and Sam entered the hut.

"There was dancing. I may have thought the Ritual of Something-Something involved nudity, don't judge," Mitchell said as he pulled the shirt on over his head. The fact that he answered so fast didn't exactly fool anyone, anymore than the fact that Daniel didn't immediately leap in to tell Mitchell the right name did either. Mitchell set on the bench to pull his boots back on, and Daniel coughed and turned away before his mind oh-so-helpfully started giving him a full replay of what they'd done.

"So. Some party, huh?" Daniel said the words, then he winced. He hated sounding awkward, and considering what his team had very nearly walked in on, it wasn't like he had much of a choice. It was a very awkward situation, only made worse by the fact that Vala was still smirking and Daniel couldn't stop looking at Mitchell, no matter how much he tried.

"Apparently," Sam replied, looking at Daniel with smirk that was either teasing or slightly befuddled, Daniel's head was too fuzzy to tell, before glancing over at Cameron. She shook her head and gestured toward the door. "We need to get back. Landry wants a debrief, and you could use a shower." Definitely teasing, Daniel decided as she stepped back outside the hut. Daniel started for the door, but Mitchell grabbed his wrist and held him back.

Daniel gave him a questioning look over his shoulder. Mitchell didn't say anything, not until the last of the rest of SG-1 was out the door. "We're doing that again. Just. In case you were wondering." Daniel's brow creased as he looked back at Mitchell, and being this close to the other man he couldn't help the slow slide of his eyes down or the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I need a toothbrush first."  


**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, MGM owns them.


End file.
